Dovahsos
by The Winged Cat
Summary: Lora should have died when she killed the archdemon, but she didn't. Transported to a new world with no idea of why she's there, Lora must find her purpose and find out who she really is-Warden or Dragonborn. DISCLAIMER: I do no own the rights to these games.


The last thing I remember before waking up was a white light. We were battling the archdemon; Alistair didn't want me to do it, but how could I just sit by while he sacrificed himself? I couldn't let him do it. I couldn't even bring myself to make him do that ritual with Morrigan. So I said my final goodbye to Alistair and ran at the archdemon. I drew my family sword, leaped onto its head, and plunged it through its skull. The archdemon roared in pain. White light erupted from the fatal wound. I felt like I was on fire; every inch of my body burning from the light. I heard a voice calling my name.

_Maker take me._ Then everything went black.

Everything was dark for a long time. How long, I couldn't tell. Then I felt something brush up against my skin. Is that wind? Is there wind in the Maker's kingdom?

I opened my eyes. Above me was a canopy of subdued multicolored trees. Reds, yellows, greens, and browns melding in the twilight. The wind was cold and brisk, as if it were autumn turning winter. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking around at my new surroundings. It looked nothing like what the Chant of Light said-heaven- if this even was heaven. I got up fully and started walking around. It was very dark, yet I could see orange glows not too far from me. _Torches! There are other people here!_

Elated, I broke out running toward the torches. I didn't care who carried them, just as long as they could tell me where I was. I dodged tree after tree, the lights getting closer and closer with each step. When I felt I was within shouting distance, I began to call to them. They stopped. I kept running toward them; then I felt it. It was like the time Loghain's knight ambushed Alistair and me at the exit of the arl's home. It was also like the stillness outside my room at the Cousland manor that only my dog could tell was wrong.

I started to slow down, not knowing how much of a mistake I was making until I stopped altogether. The moment I stopped moving, a man had grabbed me and put a blade to my throat. I cried out in surprise. I tried to reach the weapons strapped to my back but to no avail. My captor held me in a very tight grip. Other people in armor—chain mail tunics with blue sashes—came running towards us, swords and axes in hand.

Then what I feared happened next. More people, dressed in different armor, jumped out of the bushes and out from behind trees, all with swords drawn, aimed at the others who came at the sound of my cry. It was an ambush.

A man stepped forward. He wore the armor of the ambushers, leather armor layered to create a tunic with separate, pointed parts at the bottom. He spoke, "Surrender now and nobody has to die."

Another man, wearing the clothing only the wealthy could afford and sitting on a horse, spoke to the other, "Never will we surrender to the Empire. My men would rather fall on their swords than be prisoners to you."

"So be it," and the Imperial soldier began to attack.

I knew how the battle would end. The Empire would overwhelm them. I had to do something, but I was stuck being held by an Imperial soldier with a sword at my throat, and I have no mobility whatsoever. _Wait, I'm holding onto the man's arms with _my_ hands. I can move my arms. Why didn't I think of that before?_

I let go of the arm that was wrapped around my shoulders and jammed both of my elbows into my captor's sides. He grunted loudly in pain and let me go. Big mistake. I grabbed hold of Starfang and my family sword on my back and unsheathed the blades. I brought their pommels down hard on his head and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Then, I ran. I bolted in the opposite direction of the fighting and kept running. I heard more shouting and turned to see a man trying to take the horse the wealthy man was riding. He didn't wear any armor and looked like he was being chased by a ghost. I knew he wasn't part of either group, but I knew taking that horse had been a bad move on his part.

Then I heard a voice rise above the clash of ending battle, "After her!"

A trio of Imperials broke off from the main group and started after me. I doubled my speed to a sprint and kept going. The soldiers started to gain on me, leaping over tree roots not ten paces behind me and still getting faster. I summoned any energy I had left and ran as if an ogre was charging me in a narrow corridor.

My breathing became ragged and labored. I was tiring, and I could hear the soldiers behind me catching up. Then my downfall arrived. My legs became wobbly; my feet began a shuffle. Then my foot began to drag behind me. I shuffled as fast as I could, but it was no use. The soldiers were nearly five paces behind me, and they didn't even sound winded. I tried to summon any remaining energy I had, knowing this was my last shot for escape. My step turned into a drag and my foot caught on a rock. I fell face-forward, my head smacking against the cold, hard ground. My vision started to fuzz and darken, and the last sensation was of multiple hands grabbing my arms, preparing to yank me up. Then my vision went black, and I lost consciousness.


End file.
